Amour Interdit
by ClaraCatsy
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand le Geek et le Patron sont seuls ensemble ? Le Patron lui fait généralement du mal. Cela va changer. -Yaoi, SLG, Salut Les Geeks, Geetron, Geek x Patron, Patreek.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : **Amour interdit (Chapitre 1).

**Fandom : **Salut les G33ks (SLG).

**Genre : **Slash, Yaoi.

**Personnages : **Geek X Patron.

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres, il était Mercredi. Ce jour fût comme les autres pour le jeune Geek.

Ce dernier était assez malheureux. Il se sentait assez seul, assez triste, sans ami. Il pensait que tout le monde le détestait.

Enfin bref, le Geek, comme à son habitude, jouait à la Gameboy. Il était tranquille dans le salon, il pensait que personne n'allait le déranger ni l'embêter. Mais malheureusement, il avait bien tort.

Quelques instants plus tard, un homme habillé d'un costard et d'un pantalon noir, portant de sombres lunettes de soleil arriva dans cette même pièce.  
Il avait l'air assez sombre et inquiétant.  
Le jeune Geek, sentant la présence de quelqu'un, leva la tête de son jeu et remarqua que la personne en noir était bel et bien le Patron, ce dangereux criminel que le Geek n'appréciait peu.  
Il sursauta, voyant le Patron et se cacha avec un coussin. Le Patron, aillant remarqué la présence du Geek à cet instant-là, s'approcha du jeune homme à la casquette.

**"-Ne me fais pas de mal..., fit le Geek avec une faible petite voix apeurée."**

Le Patron, qui adorait la peur du Geek, lâcha un large sourire montrant sa perversité. Il se pencha et dit d'une voix grave, comme à son habitude.

**"-Ben alors ? On dit plus bonjour à son meilleur ami, Gamin... ?, dit alors le Patron.**

**-Tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami et ni mon ami ! fit le Geek d'un ton peu énervé, que le Patron trouvait mignon. Je n'ai pas d'amis de toute façon..., fit le petit d'un ton triste."**

Le Patron eut un peu pitié pour le Geek. Cela fût bizarre car, d'habitude, il n'a pitié de rien ni personne et n'avait pas de cœur. Il était quelqu'un de très violent et de très pervers. En quelque sorte, le Geek était sa victime préféré.

Le sombre personnage retira le coussin qui cachait le visage du garçon à la casquette.

Il était assez prêt du visage du petit Geek.  
Le Geek, remarquant cela, eut de faibles rougissements au niveau de ses joues pâles. Il n'osa pas bouger.

Pendant un long moment, avant tout cela, le Patron avait de faibles sentiments pour le jeune homme habillé en rouge. Puis ses sentiments commencèrent à grandir et furent plus puissants.

Enfin bref, revenons à présent, le Patron se rapprocha du doux visage du Geek.  
L'enfant rougissa de plus en plus, et essaya de repoussait le sombre homme. Comme il était faible, son coup rata.

Qu'allait faire le Patron ? L'embrasser ? Le faire rougir juste par amusement ?

**_À SUIVRE... ;)_**

* * *

_J'espère que ce début de FanFiction vous a plus. ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Amour interdit (Chapitre 2).

**Fandom : **Salut les G33ks (SLG).

**Genre : **Slash, Yaoi.

**Personnages : **Geek X Patron.

* * *

Le Patron, assez près du jeune homme rouge, se rapprocha, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
Le dangereux criminel, aimant voir le Geek gêné, dit d'une voix sombre et inquiétante.  
-Tu sais que t'es encore plus mignon de près... Très près...  
Le jeune homme rouge rougissa beaucoup tel une tomate et se débattit de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier fit d'une voix plutôt gênée  
-Ce... Ce n'est même pas vrai !, fit-il, toujours gêné  
L'homme en noir lâcha un fou rire. Il aima cette peur que le Geek dégageait.  
Le Patron se rapprocha de la bouche du Geek. Ses lèvres étaient à 1 centimètre des lèvres du pauvre petit Geek.

Ce dernier se débattit et il rougissa de plus en plus. Il essaya de reculer la tête le mieux qu'il pouvait mais il était fait comme un rat.  
Le Patron l'encercla à l'aide de ses deux bras et se rapprocha. Il eut un petit moment d'hésitation puis posa violament ses lèvres sur celles du petit.  
Le petit, gêné, se débattit encore une fois et il rougissa plus.

C'était son tout premier baiser, il aurait préféré le faire avec une fille plutôt qu'avec un garçon, surtout le Patron.  
Le sombre personnage ouvrit un peu la bouche. La victime dût faire pareil, car il ne voulait pas que l'homme en noir s'énerve.  
Le Patron était du genre à s'énerver facilement.  
Le Geek se sentit mal, très mal. Il posa ses mains sur le torse du Patron pour le repoussa mais en vain. Ses mains glissèrent tout simplement.  
L'homme en noir passa sa main derrière la nuque du Geek pour le rapprocher.  
La pauvre victime poussa un petit gémissement, que le Patron trouvait mignon.

Le Geek réussit à reculer sa tête et la tourna. Il répliqua, d'un air extrêment gêné  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'un coup !? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé !?, fit-il tout paniqué.  
Le Patron ne répondit point à ces deux questions. Il garda un long silence.  
Il répondit tout simplement par un large sourire, voulant que le Geek soit gêné.  
Ce fût le cas.  
Le Geek était choqué, même plus que choqué.

Le Patron dit  
-Oh mais je vais faire plus... Gamin

Le Geek paniqua. Qu'allait faire le Patron ? Lui faire du mal ? Ou autre chose ?

A SUIVRE... ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

_Vous l'attendez tous, voici le chapitre 3 ! Je ne sais pas trop si c'est un bon chapitre 3, mais bon… :/ Bonne lecture, bien sûr ! ;)_

* * *

**Titre : **Amour Interdit (Chapitre 3).

**Fandom : **Salut les G33ks.

**Genre : **Slash, Yaoi.**  
**

**Personnage : **Geek X Patron.

* * *

Le Geek fût dans cette situation qu'il le terrorisé toujours, que le Patron allait lui faire ? Du mal ? Autre chose ?

L'homme en noir dont le jeune homme à la casquette avait peur souria d'un air malsain.  
Il baissa son regard vers le cou du petit terrorisé. Il s'en approcha et commença à le lécher sensuellement, ce qui avait effet de faire rougir le Geek et de le rendre gêné. Ce fut le cas.

Le sombre personnage continua cette action gênante par un suçon. L'enfant paniqua et se débattit de toutes ses forces.

**« - Ben alors ? Tu as peur, Gamin ?**

**-Oui ! Tr… Très ! **

**\- Tant mieux alors... »**

La victime, après cette phrase, rougit telle une pivoine. Il s'attendait au pire.  
L'homme pervers passa deux bras autour de la nuque de la jeune victime et souria.  
Le Geek eut peur et se débattit une nouvelle fois.

**« - Je t'en supplie… Ne me fait pas de mal, s'il te plait… Fit le Geek d'une certaine envie de pleurer.»**

Le Patron eut pitié pour le petit, il leva une main.  
Le petit concerné, croyant qu'il allait recevoir un coup sur la tête, baissant la tête tout en tremblant de peur.  
La victime pensa dans sa tête.

_**/Il va me taper, c'est sûr… Pourquoi veux-t-il me…/**_

Les pensées du Geek furent interrompit par la caresse que le Patron fit sur la tête.

_**/Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il me caresse la tête ou je rêve… ?/**_

Il fut surpris que le dangereux criminel lui fasse une caresse. Ce n'était pas du tout du genre au Patron de donner de « l'affection » envers quelqu'un, surtout envers le Geek.

Le petit commença à apprécier les tendres caresses de son opposant.

Il commença à se sentir « plus à l'aise » et ronronna tel un chaton.  
L'homme en noir trouva cela bizarre que le Geek ronronne mais bon…

Le Geek voulut conclure ce mystère et demanda au Patron

**« -Pourquoi tout d'un coup tu me fais des caresses ?**

**-Parce que… J'avais envie. »**

L'homme sombre et affectueux arrêta les caresses. Il se rapprocha du petit.  
Le concerné, croyant que son approchant aller l'embrasser, recula la tête et dit d'un ton gêné.

**«-Non ! Ne recommence pas ! »**

Le Patron soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune Geek. Ce dernier fut surpris. Il était mêlé entre de la méfiance et de la surprise. Il se laissa faire bêtement.

Le Patron lui fit un câlin. Le petit, surprit, rougit.

_**/Quo… Quoi !? Je rêve ou…/**_

Il réfléchit et pensa.

_**/Peut-être que dans le fond… Il n'est pas si méchant que ça… En fait, je crois que je l'aime bien… Même plus…/**_

Le Patron souria et le serra contre lui. Le Geek posa sa petite tête sur le torse du Patron, d'un air heureux.

**«-Patron ?**

**-Oui Gamin ?**

**-Je crois que… Moi aussi je t'aime bien… Enfin je crois… »**

Le criminel, voyant le Geek hésitant, lui releva la tête en lui tenant le menton.

**« -Moi je t'aime bien plus, Gamin… »**

Le concerné rougit. Il se rapprocha du visage du Patron. Il mit son nez contre celui de son opposant et dit d'un murmure.

**« -Patron… Je crois que… Je t'aime aussi… »**

Il l'embrassa en rougissant. Le Patron en fit tout autant.

_**À SUIVRE ! ;)**_

* * *

_Désolée pour ce qui s'attendait au pire…:/ Mais dans le fond, j'ai toujours pensé que le Patron aimait le Geek. Alors voici le résultat. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

****Titre : ****Amour interdit (Chapitre 4).

****Fandom :****Salut les G33ks (SLG).

****Genre : ****Slash, Yaoi.

**Couple :** Geetron (Geek x Patron)

* * *

Après ce long baiser amoureux, le Geek regarda le Patron d'un air gêné et dit :

**« -Dé-Désolé ! J'ai pas... Voulu !... »**

L'homme en noir caressa la tendre petite joue du jeune homme en « détresse ».

**« -Mais ce n'est pas grave, gamin... **

**-Mais-Mais si quelqu'un nous avait vu...**

**-Mais non mais non, tu t'inquiètes pour rien, gamin... Recommence... »**

Le Gamin rougit plus, l'adulte se rapprocha et lui sourit. Le pervers sexuel sourit et reproduit le baiser. Ils eurent des frissons de plaisir, mais l'un d'entre eux eut un frisson de gêne.  
Le petit le repoussa. Il voulut arrêter ce baiser, mais il aimait tellement l'embrasser. C'était comme si il devenait accro à ça. Non non ! Garde ton sérieux, petit Geek !  
Le criminel arqua un sourcil et lui demanda :

**« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu as d'un coup ? Je croyais que tu aimais ça... »  
**  
Le concerné ne lui répondit pas. On pouvait considérer ses rougeurs aux joues comme une réponse. Le Geek tourna la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs. Le criminel lui prit le menton et le tourna vers lui.  
Oh puis zut ! Il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres lui manquaient beaucoup. Il continua de l'embrassa puis arrêta.

**« -On fait quoi maintenant ? Lui demanda le Patron.  
-Euh... Je sais pas trop... On joue avec Monsieur Nounours ? »**

Le Patron n'était pas trop du genre à jouer avec des peluches. Il soupira et n'eut pas trop envie.

**« -J'ai pas trop envie-là... »**

Le Geek soupira un peu triste. Il aurait pu faire enfin autre chose que de jouer au « jeu habituel » avec le Patron.

**« -D'accord, Patron... »  
**

Il se leva et prit le nounours dans les bras. Le criminel le regarda et arqua un sourcil une nouvelle fois. Il devait bien se douter que le Geek allait aller dans sa chambre. Ce fut le cas.  
Le petit alla dans la chambre et ferma la porte, laissant le criminel seul dans le salon.

**_/Il veut sûrement que je le laisse tranquille dans sa chambre.../_ **Pensa alors le Patron.

Dans la chambre, le petit à la casquette était sur le lit. Il était allongé.  
Il pensait à ses nuits qu'il passait seul, enfin juste avec ses peluches. Il voulait avoir un peu de compagnie. C'est alors qu'il pensa au Patron c'était peut-être une bonne idée.  
Mince ! Il était bien trop timide pour lui demander !  
Aller ! Il prit son courage à deux mains et se leva. Il retourna dans le salon.  
Le criminel était assit sur le canapé, entrain de regarder la télévision. Le petit s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda. Le regardé se tourna vers celui qui le regardait et lui dit :

**« Ah... T'es enfin sortit de ta chambre. Tu veux quelque chose peut-être ? **

**-Ah oui... Je voulais te demander si... Je pouvais dormir avec toi ce soir..., s'il te plaît ? »**

Le criminel réfléchit à cette question. Il lui répondit :

**« -Ouais ! Pourquoi pas, après tout ! »**

Il lui adressa un sourire amical et lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue . Le petit rosit et sourit.

* * *

16H, Mathieu rentra de sa dure journée. Il avait été voir Antoine avec Nyo puis après, il a été faire des courses. Il portait des sacs de courses de ses bras.

**« -J'suis rentré les mecs ! Cria Mathieu »**

Il alla dans la cuisine et rangea les courses dans le frigo et dans le placard. Après avoir finit de ranger les courses, le présentateur alla dans le salon et vit le Geek et le Patron.

**« -Salut vous deux ! Fit Mat'  
-Salut Mathieu. Fit le Geek d'un air craintif.  
-Salut ! Fit le Patron. »**

Mathieu s'assit à côté d'eux et regarda aussi la télé'.  
19H, tout le monde était à présent dans le salon. C'était l'heure de manger. Le présentateur alla dans la cuisine et prépara à manger.

* * *

20H, le repas fût prêt. Il appela les autres pour manger. Ils viennent à table. Le créateur les sert et ils mangèrent.  
Après ce repas, tout le monde alla tous dans le salon, comme tout à l'heure.

* * *

21H, il était l'heure de se coucher. Les personnalités étaient quasiment fatiguée. Le Geek était plus ou moins plus fatigué que les autres. Il alla dans sa chambre. Le petit repensa ce qu'il avait dit au sujet de sa discussion qui était de dormir avec quelqu'un. Il se leva et alla vers la chambre du criminel sexuel. Là où le petit se trouvait, on pouvait entendre des pas. Le Geek toqua timidement, le Patron lui ouvrit la porte. Le gamin rentra et s'approcha du lit.

**« -Pas trop fatigué gamin ? Demanda le Patron . **

**-Un peu mais ça va. Répondit le jeune homme. »**

L'adolescent s'allongea dans le lit, le Patron le joignit. Le petit regarda le criminel d'un air craintif. L'adulte prit le petit dans ses bras et le serra. Le petit adolescent faible se blottit contre lui et sourit. La fatigue venait de plus en plus. Au bout de dix minutes, le petit dormait profondément. Il ronflait d'un air mignon et a croquer. Le criminel sourit et lui fit un petit baiser. Il arrêta et dit avant de dormir.

**« -Bonne nuit gamin... »**


End file.
